En Cada Estación
by purpleraxn
Summary: One-Shot. AU. Regina y Emma. ¿Debería decir algo más?


¨¡HOLAAAA! ¡VOLVÍ! Sí, ando muy enérgica porque por fin voy a tener un descanso del colegio yyyyyy... debo ser la única que publica a las dos de la mañana, ¿no?

Bueno, esto nació a partir de ver una fotografia [no es la de arriba, no] y aquí está. Espero que lo lean y dejenme saber qué piensan, qué les gustó y qué no.

Principalmente GRACIAS como siempre a quienes leen todas las historias que publico, a quienes aterrizan aquí por casualidad pero me dan una oportunidad, MUCHAS GRACIAS. Significa mucho y tal vez lo viva repitiendo pero es bonito saber que a alguien ahi afuera le gusta lo que haces.

PD: ¿Quieren un final para Escarlata? Porque me quedó una idea dando vuelta por ahí... Bueno, me dejan saber ¿si?

Ya, ya, ya paro. ¡Besos!

* * *

[Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero la historia es completamente mía]

* * *

A principios de primavera, las hojas comenzando a brotar en los árboles, en aquellos que fueron desnudados y tuvieron que sufrir a causa del frio invierno que azotó el país ese año, iniciaban su hermosa labor de darle color a las calles de la ciudad, un lugar donde el tiempo parecía haberse detenido por completo.

Las luces del atardecer confundían entre si eran naranjas o amarillas, al fin cualquiera de ellas con un sutil toque de dorado, dejando el ambiente bastante agradable y a la mujer enamorada de lo que sus ojos veían. El viento sopló como un susurro, revolviéndole el cabello, llenándole los pulmones de aire tibio.

Sería un tiempo bueno, algo le decía en el pecho que quienes deberían verdaderamente irse lo harían, y que al final volverían y se quedarían las personas que realmente valían la pena tenerlas en su vida, en su día a día.

 **\- ¿Mamá?**

La voz de Henry resonó al otro lado de la sala, llegando a sus oídos y haciendo que sus labios se curvasen en una hermosa y brillante sonrisa.

Dejó la taza de té verde en el marco de la ventana y giró para encontrarse con su hijo. El niño de ojos miel y cabello castaño claro estaba adormilado y aún con la ropa de la mañana, todo desaliñado y sonriente.

 **\- Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo dormiste?**

 **\- Muy bien, gracias** — hizo el ademán de acercarse a ella pero se detuvo, frunciendo la boca se volteó al pasillo y sus cejas se elevaron. — **¿Y Emma?**

 **\- Emma es tu madre, no le digas Emma, queda feo** — ella tomó la iniciativa y fue hacia él, con una mano le revolvió el cabello y se hincó a su altura. – **Vendrá en un rato más.**

 **\- Es que me cuesta…** — apretó los labios, mirando directo a los hermosos ojos chocolates de su madre adoptiva. – **Te quiero.**

 **\- Y yo te amo** — respondió y besó su frente con dulzura.

 **\- ¿Mañana tienes que ir a trabajar?**

 **\- Sé que es el cumpleaños de Emma, pero no puedo faltar, mi vida.**

 **\- Bueno… yo le haré una fiesta sorpresa.**

 **\- Yo haré la cena y traeré un pastel, lo prometo** — le pasó los dedos por las orejas y tiró de ellas haciendo que su niño riera — **¿Te dieron tarea hoy?**

 **\- Sí, pero ya la hice cuando volví.**

 **\- Lamento no estar mucho tiempo contigo, pero en cuanto arregle los horarios te prometo que haremos tarea juntos.**

 **\- Con Emma me saco puros ceros, mamá** — sus cejas se enarcaron e hizo pucheros.

Regina se echó a reír y lo abrazó con fuerza. Ya hablaría con Gold y reduciría sus horas en el colegio, quizás consiguiendo otro profesor que ocupara sus horas de más. Necesitaba estar con su hijo, estar con Emma y entenderla un poco más.

* * *

Emma tiró su mochila entre los almohadones del sofá y cayó seguidamente sobre ellos. Estaba cansada, demasiado cansada como para siquiera ir a su cuarto.

 **\- ¿Quieres que te prepare el baño y te ayude luego?** — se detuvo un segundo y tomó aire, temiendo decir algo que acabara con hacer llorar a la rubia. — **Si necesitas hablar sólo dímelo, Emma.**

Emma volteó un poco la cara, observando la figura que estaba recostada en la puerta, y susurró con voz quebrada — **No lo entenderías.**

 **\- Mary Margaret te quiere y David también, es sólo que…**

 **\- Es sólo que nada, Regina** — le cortó de forma brusca, sintiéndose horrible luego —… **lo siento… es sólo que se me hace difícil entenderlo…** — tomó uno de los almohadones y lo puso sobre su regazo, jugando con los flecos del mismo.

Regina descruzó sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, sentándose en el apoyabrazos contrario al que estaba Emma. La rubia traía lágrimas en las mejillas y la nariz roja. Se veía tan tierna.

 **\- Cariño, a ver, tú sabes por qué pasó, tú no tienes la culpa, de todos modos la que tiene la culpa es mi madre.**

 **\- Pero…**

 **\- Mira, ve con ellos, habla y…**

 **\- Hubieran afrontado todo aquel problema teniéndome a su lado y no mandándome a un orfanato.**

 **\- Emma, si Mary y David se quedaban contigo, Daniel te habría arrebatado de ellos… Después de todo… no la pasaste tan mal.**

 **\- ¿Y Henry?**

 **\- Henry está bien conmigo** — se defendió.

 **\- No, me refiero a que él no estuvo conmigo, no creció con su madre y eso me duele…**

 **\- Te quejas cuando tú hiciste lo mismo que te hicieron, Emma, con más razón deberías de entender a tus padres… Sabes bien, aunque seas cabeza dura, que lo hicieron para protegerte...** — susurró — **¿Te molesta como lo crié?**

 **\- ¡Claro que no, Regina! Henry es mejor de lo que yo hubiera podido hacer de él… Además lo mío fue obligatorio… no tenía dieciocho años aún, estaba en la cárcel por robo. No me quise desprender de él, pero me obligaron…**

 **\- Emma…**

 **\- A ellos no los obligaron.**

 **\- Las circunstancias lo hicieron** — agachándose alcanzó a la rubia y apoyó su cabeza en sus piernas; fue en ese momento en el cual se dio cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba. Emma acarició el corto cabello de la morena y apenas sonrió. — **Te comportas como una niña cuando ya tienes veintisiete años y un hijo, amigos y padres que te aman y detestan verte llorar. Entiéndelos y verás que todo va a acabar pronto** — la rubia se puso roja y volvió a acariciar su cabello. — **Dejaré que vayas con Henry de vacaciones… solos.**

Emma sonrió ampliamente. Eso era demasiado viniendo de Regina — **Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?** — murmuró con diversión en voz acongojada, pero la morena ni siquiera sonrió. ¡Oh, vamos! Regina no dejaría ir a su hijo con ella – **Vamos, Regina, suelta el rollo.**

 **\- Van a ir de vacaciones juntos, sólo si hablas con tus padres y al menos intentas entenderlos, Emma, no bromeo.**

La rubia frunció el morro y jugó con su cabello, desafiándola con su mirada.

Los ojos color chocolate iban de un ojo al otro en aquellos esmeralda y de repente sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes.

 **\- Deberías dejar de ser tan bonita.**

La rubia se sonrojó de la punta de la cabeza a los pies, sus manos comenzando a temblar entre el cabello oscuro de Regina. Una tímida sonrisa cruzó sus labios y la morena sintió los meses anteriores pasarse frente a ella como una película. Emma llegando a la ciudad, Emma con tres bolsas a cuestas entrando a Granny's esa tarde de otoño. Emma en el banco frente al colegio esperando a Henry el primer lunes desde su llegada y en cómo ella se enojó al verle abrazar al chico.

 _Henry salió disparado de la vereda de enfrente con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, pero no fue hacia ella, sino hacia esa desconocida desfachatada que estaba sentada en el banco, piernas separadas y jugando con el móvil. La susodicha abrió los brazos amigablemente y estrechó con fuerza a su hijo._

 _Regina cerró con fuerza la puerta de su Mercedes y comenzó a caminar a paso decidido hacia ellos._

 _\- Buenas tardes - comenzó con un temblor ligero en la voz a causa de la rabia._

 _La muchacha se desprendió de Henry y el chico palideció frente a ella._

 _\- Mam…_

 _\- Vete al auto, Henry, rápido._

 _\- Emma yo…_

 _\- Henry, ahora._

 _El chico comenzó a caminar como un pequeño soldadito hacia el auto y, una vez en la parte trasera, asomó su cabeza entre los asientos para espiar._

 _Regina se giró con rapidez hacia Emma y la escudriñó de pies a cabeza con algo de desdén. Seguro era alguna amiga nueva de Henry, pero él jamás le habló de ella y además esa chica era nueva en la ciudad._

 _\- Soy Emma Swan, quizás Henry le habló de mí. Yo soy su…_

 _\- Fíjese que no – sonrió algo hipócrita y la muchacha se puso rígida - . Henry no me ha hablado de usted y me parece raro que lo venga a esperar a la salida del colegio._

 _\- Yo, eu…_

 _\- Mire, señorita, le pediría que hasta que hable con mi hijo y la conozca mejor a usted yo no querría qu…_

 _\- Soy la madre biológica de Henry – se defendió la rubia ante un ataque sin razón._

 _La morena sintió el alma caérsele a los pies. Los ojos esmeraldas no mentían, tenían impregnados la verdad más fuerte que había visto en años. Sus manos temblaron y una descarga le recorrió la espalda rápidamente. No. Henry, su Henry…_

 _Se giró sobre sus talones y vio al chico esconderse tras el asiento del conductor._

 _\- ¿Co… cómo la encontró? – susurró sintiendo las lágrimas querer caer._

 _\- Mire yo… - Emma se puso de pie mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. No se esperaba ver a la madre adoptiva de Henry tan pronto._

 _\- Yo sólo… - tomó aire lentamente y se giró, las manos en los bolsillos, el corazón partiéndose de miedo – le pediría que…_

 _\- No he venido a separarlos, si eso es lo que piensa… Ni siquiera sé por qué vine._

 _\- Señorita, yo no… no puedo hablar ahora, quiero hablar con Henry y tal vez después hablemos. Lo siento._

 _El paso de la morena se había vuelto tembloroso y en cuanto se metió al auto miró a Henry por el retrovisor con miedo en los ojos, ojos que se llenaron de lágrimas rápidamente._

 _\- ¿Cómo la encontraste?_

 _El niño se quedó observando sus manos, en silencio, con miedo y Regina se derrumbó. Cuando le entregaron a su niño le dijeron que sería suyo… y ahora todo se caía a pedazos._

 _Encendió el auto y pasó rápidamente frente a la rubia que aún jugaba con sus dedos mientras los miraba marcharse. Diez minutos más tarde se encontraba frente a su casa. Henry bajó corriendo y Regina fue tras de él, agarrándolo suavemente del brazo antes de que alcanzara las escaleras._

 _\- Cariño, espera, no te voy a regañar, no estoy enojada contigo._

 _\- ¿En serio? – soltó luego de unos segundos de indecisión._

 _\- Sólo… dime cómo la encontraste, Henry. Créeme que esto no es fácil para mí. Llevas tanto tiempo siendo mío, sólo nosotros dos que…_

 _\- Está bien, mamá… yo no pienso dejarte nunca – murmuró el niño, hundiéndose entre los brazos de su madre._

 _Regina lo abrazó fuerte, el miedo aún latente y lágrimas en los ojos. Henry fue quien la salvo de tanta soledad, fue quien la rescató de un pozo infinito en el cual creía su vida acabaría. Su secreto fue descubierto por su hermana, sus padres se horrorizaron y por ende la echaron de casa diciéndole cosas que no venían al caso. Había sido su elección, simplemente era así, y Zelena no supo mantener el secreto. Henry fue su salvavidas y había salido a flote, yéndose lejos con él, perdiéndose entre gente que no la juzgaría._

 _\- Henry, ¿cómo la encontraste? – soltó sin más, alejando viejos recuerdos._

 _\- August conocía a Emma, él me ayudó a encontrarla._

 _\- Cariño, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó con voz débil y acongojada, acariciando tiernamente el cabello del pequeño que elevaba la mirada tímida hacia ella._

 _\- Porque temí a que me dejaras de querer._

 _\- Eso no va a pasar nunca, mi amor. Yo te amo más que a mí – el pequeño sonrió, aun sintiendo la turbación en la mirada y en cada centímetro del cuerpo de su madre._

 _\- ¿No te molesta?_

 _\- ¿La verdad? – Henry asintió tímidamente – sí._

Regina se perdió en los ojos azules de la rubia y las absurdas ganas de besarla la atacaron una vez más. Pero no se iba a dejar, no esta vez.

 **\- Creo que voy por un café** – murmuró de repente, alejándose antes de que fuese tarde.

Emma se echó frustrada en el sofá y suspiró. ¿Por qué todo tenía que acabar siempre mal? Llevaba meses intentando olvidar esos sentimientos por la mujer, meses en los que intentó dejarse llevar por el qué dirán y la opinión de sus padres. Más no. Ahí estaba, fuerte como siempre ese sentimiento hacia la morena.

 _Emma había bajado de su escarabajo amarillo entallada en un vestido negro que dejaba a la vista sus brazos fornidos, el cabello suelto y zapatos no muy altos. Hacia una semana que Henry le venía proponiendo ir a cenar. Y por fin esa noche, más por insistencia de Regina que del niño, había aceptado ir. Esa mujer le inspiraba algo de miedo, pero a su vez aquellas irremediables ganas de verla habían superado todo sentimiento existente._

 _Regina retocó su lápiz de labios y se dirigía a la cocina cuando oyó el timbre. Un nudo se formó levemente en su estómago pero, haciendo gala de su educación, lo ignoró y fue a abrir. Emma Swan se plantaba en su hall con una botella de vino y una caja de dulces. Sus ojos se perdieron al igual que su compostura, el cuerpo de esa mujer era una obra de arte. Un sonido externo la sacó de su trance, cubriéndole la cara de rojo carmín al darse cuenta de su error._

 _\- Señorita Swan._

 _\- Buenas noches - sonrió tímida, ofreciéndole la caja de dulces acompañada de un listón rosa claro. No se le había escapado el ardor de la mirada de Regina pero tampoco iba a tomárselo en serio… quizás habían sido alucinaciones suyas._

 _\- Adelante, por favor – susurró, tomando el obsequio y haciéndose a un lado._

 _Emma contuvo el aire mientras se adentraba en lo que parecía esas casas sacadas de revistas. Sintió la mano de Regina rozarle el antebrazo y se giró, sus ojos se conectaron con una intensidad insana._

 _\- ¿gustarías algo de beber? – su voz había bajado unas notas y se encontraba ronca._

 _\- Sí… estaría bien._

 _\- Pasa al salón, enseguida vuelvo._

 _Henry apareció como un torbellino junto a su madre, iba vestido con una camiseta verde y pantalones oscuros. Nada de elegancia como sus madres._

 _\- Hey…_

 _\- Hola, chico – le sonrió, acomodándose el cabello con los dedos._

 _\- ¿qué hay? – hizo su lugar junto a la rubia y la miró curioso – Te has puesto muy bonita._

 _\- Gracias…_

 _\- ¿por qué?_

 _Regina irrumpió en la sala con su apretada falda lápiz y blusa color azul noche, dos pares de ojos claros se fijaron en ella y una tensión llenó el ambiente._

 _\- Henry, cariño…_

 _\- ¿necesitas ayuda? – preguntó al verla con la bandeja._

 _\- No cariño. Si quieres beber algo, en la nevera hay jugo._

 _\- Está bien – de un salto se alejó de Emma y corrió a la cocina._

 _\- Está muy energético hoy._

 _\- Es la edad – se encogió de hombros y la observó dejar cuidadosamente la bandeja de plata sobre la mesilla - ¿qué vamos a cenar?_

 _\- Eso no se pregunta, señorita Swan– sonrió algo más relajada – Ya lo verán._

 _\- Está bien… al menos dime si te gustaron los dulce._

 _\- Los de coco no, soy alérgica. Pero Henry no tendrá problemas en devorarlos por mí._

 _\- Perdón, no lo sabía._

 _\- No te preocupes._

 _En silencio Regina le entregó una copa de vino y tomó asiento frente a ella, mirando nerviosamente el color del vino._

 _\- Es un comienzo raro._

 _\- Yo realmente jamás pensé saber de ti…_

 _\- Lo entiendo… fue totalmente loco cuando apareció en mi puerta una carta con su nombre, dirección y en letras grandes diciendo que era Henry Mills y que era mi hijo.  
_

 _\- Imagínate cuando me lo dijiste – rió nerviosa y se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos._

 _\- ¿Lo siento? – sonrió de costado y Regina sintió el nudo en el estómago ceñirse aún más._

 _\- Ya está hecho… y... ¿tus padres?_

 _\- Yo… no… no tengo – se mordisqueó el labio y dejó la copa en la mesilla – crecí en el sistema._

 _\- Lo siento… - murmuró. Los grandes ojos verdes mostraban un vacío._

 _\- Ya está… no puedes hacer nada._

 _\- ¿has intentado buscarlos alguna vez?_

 _\- Sí… - suspiró algo nerviosa y se acomodó el cabello- Varias veces… pero simplemente se han perdido de la tierra._

 _\- ¿cómo se llamaban?_

 _\- Mary… y David por lo que sé._

 _Henry apareció con un vaso de jugo y un plato con palomitas._

 _\- ¿Henry?_

 _\- La cena no está lista aún, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Está esperando en el horno…_

 _\- Oh… - dejó lo que traía y se encogió de hombros – podemos ver una película luego, ¿verdad mamá?_

 _\- Yo no quisiera molestar._

 _\- Señorita Swan si… si quiere puede quedarse… de todas formas yo quería hablar con usted antes de que se fuera._

 _\- Pero no van a hablar durante mi película – se quejó Henry y ambas rieron._

 _\- No cariño._

 _\- Entonces… ¿te quedas?_

 _\- Está bien – respondió la mujer rubia, mirando los ojos de una Regina turbada._

 _La cena había transcurrida lo más normal para aquella situación tan extraña. Henry había caído dormido casi al final de la película, y Emma había sido testigo de una escena que nadie más tendría el honor de presenciar._

 _Regina se quitó los zapatos con mucha delicadeza, se disculpó con ella y como pudo cargó a Henry, tomándolo por debajo de las rodillas y la nuca. El niño le había susurrado algo y ella rió bajito, contestándole y llevándoselo en un suave vaivén que lo hizo dormir de nuevo._

 _Un nudo se formó en su estómago. Ella quería vivir eso también, no sabía muy bien cómo ser madre pero nadie lo sabía, Regina no lo sabía y era la mejor de todas. Para cuando sus cavilaciones terminaron, tenía la mirada de una Regina totalmente curiosa clavada en ella. Sentada con las rodillas debajo del cuerpo y recostada contra los almohadones, sus ojos le descubrían cada parte del rostro y un nerviosismo extraño invadió su pecho._

 _\- ¿pasa algo? ¿estás bien?- su voz salió cual la de una niña, preocupada y dulce._

 _\- Sí… todo bien – sonrió, acomodándose el cabello nuevamente – Eres muy… tierna con él._

 _Las mejillas de Regina se tiñeron de rojo y una tímida sonrisa surcó sus labios._

 _\- Es un gran chico… y tiene mucho de ti._

 _\- ¿ah sí? – sus cejas y labios se curvaron en intriga._

 _\- Eso es igual a ti – rió, viendo reflejada la carita de su hijo en aquel gesto – Debo… agradecerte mucho. ¿sabes? Quizás tú te arrepientas, quizás ahora pienses que lo que hiciste está mal, pero de mi parte tienes todo el agradecimiento del mundo – sus ojos brillaron más que la tenue luz que quedaba en la sala._

 _\- Yo… no sé qué decir._

 _\- No te preocupes…_

 _Regina se recostó totalmente, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los brazos colgando pesadamente junto a ella._

 _\- Te ves… cansada. Será mejor que me vaya._

 _\- Oh no… sólo me hace falta vino – rió divertida y Emma sonrió._

 _\- ¿quieres que…?_

 _\- Si puedes. Mi cuerpo necesita algo de alcohol para funcionar últimamente._

 _\- Está bien… pero no le agarres gusto – frunció la nariz en repulsión y Regina asintió._

 _\- Está en la mesa de la cocina. Las copas en el fregadero._

 _Emma volvió triunfante por no haber tardado en encontrar lo que buscaba y tomó asiento junto a la morena, dejando las copas y la botella sobre la mesa._

 _\- Brindamos por… ¿un buen comienzo?_

 _\- Estaría bien – tomó la copa que le entregaba y el tintineo del cristal rompió el silencio._

 _Entre trago y trago, la conversación se volvió ligera y divertida. Pero no supo ni cuando, ni cómo, ni por qué, se encontraba tan pegada a la rubia cuando sus labios se rozaron por un mal movimiento de cabeza por parte de Emma. La respiración de ambas se enganchó en la garganta, con el corazón bombeando a mil en el pecho._

 _\- Yo creo que… - murmuró Emma, rozando su nariz levemente con la de la morena._

 _\- Quizás… sí – contestó en susurros y unió sus labios en un beso tímido y torpe._

 _La mano de Regina la tomó de la mejilla, acercándose más a su rostro mientras que Emma no podía coordinar movimiento alguno. Tenía la cabeza dada vuelta, el estómago lleno de anticipación._

 _Con los segundos, el beso se tornó más exigente pero sin perder la ternura del principio. Las manos de Regina le sostenían el cuello, apoyada sobre sus rodillas se inclinaba sobre ella, apresándola contra el respaldo del mueble._

 _\- Regina… - alcanzó a murmurar entre besos, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos._

 _\- Sólo un poco más – su cuerpo se pegó al de Emma como un imán._

 _Obedeciendo a la morena, la atrajo aún más, sentándola sobre sus rodillas y tomando nota mental de sus labios, su textura y sabor. El ardiente gusto del vino se podía saborear en cada rincón de su cavidad bucal, una mezcla sensual del sabor nato de la morena y el alcohol estaba volándole el raciocinio._

 _Se separó de ella, apoyando ambas manos en sus hombros y suspirando, dejando resbalar su labio inferior entre sus dientes y finalmente liberándolo._

 _\- Creo que debería irme…_

 _\- Yo creo que no – susurró con voz rota._

 _Emma la rodeó en un último abrazo antes de besar su frente y alejarla, los nervios de haber arruinado todo la carcomían._

 _\- Sé que fue mi culpa y… lo siento. Pero no quiero aprovecharme de ti. Sólo quiero tener una buena relación contigo y con Henry, al menos eso por ahora – dijo sin respirar, acomodando su cabello y poniéndose de pie – Lo siento._

 _Regina se quedó en silencio antes de ponerse de pie junto a ella, dejando ver la diferencia de altura._

 _\- Está bien… lo siento también._

 _Emma le ofreció una sonrisa sincera y ambas partieron hacia la puerta._

 _\- Dale a Henry mis buenos días._

 _\- Lo haré._

 _\- Hasta luego, Regina._

 _\- Nos vemos, Swan._

Henry saltó a la cama de la rubia con mucha energía, llenándole de besos la cara y abrazándola con fuerza.

 **\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Emma!** – gritó, despertando del todo a la mujer.

 **\- ¿eh? ¿Qué? –** sus ojos volaron al despertador que marcaba la medianoche en punto.

 **\- Feliz cumpleaños, Emma** – sonrió Regina desde la puerta.

 **\- Eu… gracias** – rodeó al pequeño con los brazos y suspiró, dejándose llevar. Su primer cumpleaños prácticamente en familia.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en la sala y Regina se disculpó, dejando a la rubia con un vacío, ni siquiera se había acercado a saludarla.

Después de unos minutos, la morena volvió y se acercó a ellos.

 **\- Es Mary… Henry y yo esperamos afuera** – le entregó el teléfono y se llevó al pequeño.

Emma miró el teléfono por unos segundos y suspiró mientras se sentaba.

 **\- Diga.**

 _ **\- ¿Emma? Feliz cumpleaños… tu p… David y yo queremos desearte un buen día. Espero que… que todo vaya bien desde ahora en adelante… ya que tienes a Henry y a Regina**_ – sus cejas se fruncieron. ¿qué demonios…?- _**nosotros no nos vamos a imponer. Si quieres, allí estaremos y si no, nos mantendremos al margen**_ – oyó ruidos y la voz de David llegó a su oído – _**Hey, princesa… no soy bueno para esto, jamás lo seré... pero espero que disfrutes mucho este día. Aquí tenemos tus regalos… si gustas puedes pasar o Regina te los llevará. Queremos que seas feliz y que todo lo que has tenido que pasar no te limite a serlo. Tienes amor, a tu hijo, a Regina –**_ ¿Qué mierda? Nuevamente los ruidos se oyeron y - _**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Emma! –**_ una maraca se oyó y una pequeña y melancólica sonrisa surco sus labios al oírlos.

 **\- Yo… muchas gracias, de verdad y… creo que pasaré por esos regalos –** los oyó sonreír… quizás debería empezar a hacerle caso a Regina. – **Nos vemos.**

 **\- Nos vemos, Emma.**

La línea quedo en silencio y dejó el aparato a un lado.

 _El calor que reinaba en las calles no era normal. Emma acomodó su cabello por milésima vez en busca de un respiro y entró en la estación de policía. Graham y August ya estaban en sus escritorios y la miraban sonriente._

 _\- Vaya, vino la casanova._

 _\- ¿mmm? – frunció el cejo y tomó una lata de refresco de la conservadora._

 _\- Vino un rubio de ojos verdes, bastante maduro, a buscarte._

 _\- ¿rubio? Además de Whale que yo sepa no hay nadie más._

 _\- Bueno, dijo que iría a buscarte a la escuela._

 _\- ¿a la escuela?_

 _\- ¿no que recoges a tu esposa ahí? – la lata voló cerca de su cabeza y August rió con ganas - ¡oye!_

 _\- Cállate, Graham._

 _Unos pasos volvieron a oírse y el rubio desconocido se hizo presente._

 _\- ¿Emma?_

 _\- Eh… - frunció el cejo y se cruzó de brazos – sí. Soy yo. ¿qué necesita?_

 _\- Oh por Dios – susurró con lágrimas en los ojos. – Te encontramos._

 _Regina aterrizó en la comisaría con el cejo fruncido por demás, encontrándose con una mujer bajita de cabello negro y un hombre rubio de ojos que se le hicieron familiares. Graham le indicó que Emma estaba en los servicios y la morena corrió en busca de la madre de su hijo._

 _\- ¿puedo?_

 _\- Pasa – suspiró, el agua le empapaba la cara y se sostenía con fuerza al lavado._

 _\- Vine cuanto antes. ¿qué pasó?_

 _\- Esos de ahí afuera dicen ser mis padres… tienen la libreta que se da en los hospitales… y… Regina…_

 _La morena se acercó a ella y tomó un pañuelo, secándole el rostro y sosteniéndole la barbilla._

 _\- Tranquilízate. Vamos a resolver esto. ¿cómo se llaman?_

 _\- Mary Margaret Blanchard y David Nolan._

 _\- Oh…_

 _\- Lo sé… es… demasiada coincidencia y tengo miedo – murmuró, cerrando los ojos cuando el pañuelo pasó por encima de sus párpados._

 _Los brazos desnudos de Regina le envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo y Emma quiso llorar. No sólo porque su piel era suave y sedosa, sino porque le daban un calor reconfortante que jamás logró encontrar en nadie, a eso súmele la situación en la que se encontraba.  
_

 _\- ¿qué hago? Regina me dejaron, me abandonaron y ahora vienen como si les importara – gruñó, rodeándole la cintura y soltando un sollozo desgarrador._

 _\- ¿por qué no me dejas hablar con ellos? Pero tú vuelve a tu departamento. ¿sí?_

 _\- ¿puedo ir a tu casa? Quiero distraerme y no darle vueltas a todo esto… yo…_

 _\- Ten – sonrió, entregándole las llaves mientras se separaba – Ve, yo me encargo._

 _\- ¿qué haría yo sin ti?_

 _\- Quizás… vestirte tan mal como al principio – sonrió divertida y borró sus lágrimas con los pulgares – Ya, Emma. Llevas tanto tiempo conmigo y con Henry que deberías saber que te vamos a cuidar, no tengas miedo a nada._

 _Se miraron a los ojos unos minutos antes de finalmente salir de los servicios, Emma por delante con la mirada rehuyendo a todo el mundo._

 _\- Ya volvemos – susurró a Graham y August y éstos asintieron._

 _Unos pocos minutos después la morena volvió a entrar y le echó un vistazo a la pareja. Los ojos del hombre la recibieron como la mirada de cachorro apaleado que ponía Emma cuando quería algo, la sonrisa nerviosa de la mujer era idéntica a la de esos labios que quería volver a probar._

 _\- Buenos días. Soy Regina Mills – saludó, extendiéndole la mano a los dos._

 _\- David Nolan. Esta es mi esposa Mary Margaret Blanchard._

 _\- ¿Mills? – preguntó la morena de cabello corto._

 _\- Sí. ¿por qué?_

 _\- Yo… no lo creo – susurró David._

 _\- ¿podrían dejarnos solos? – preguntó Regina a los dos agentes policiales y estos tomaron sus refrescos y se fueron._

 _\- ¿Tienes algo que ver con Cora?_

 _\- Es mi madre – los ojos verdes de Mary Margaret se llenaron de horror- ¿cómo la conocen?_

 _\- Esa mujer… fue quien hizo que tuviéramos que dejar a Emma – murmuró Mary con la voz quebrada._

 _\- ¿qué?_

 _La mandíbula del rubio se tensó a medida que Mary le contaba cómo su madre había creído que Emma era hija de su padre Henry Mills, teniendo la idea fija de que su marido le era infiel con la criada. También cómo la había perseguido hasta el cansancio y que al final, al enterarse de que Emma había nacido, mandó a contratar a un sujeto para que les robara la niña. Sin estar casados y con la tormenta sobre sus cabezas, habían dado a la niña en adopción, con la esperanza de que Cora creyese que la niña había muerto al nacer y buscarla cuando todo estuviese calmo. Pero las cosas no fueron fáciles. Tan pronto como Emma entró al sistema, las familias con posibilidades aparecieron. Lo último que supieron de Emma era que había sido adoptada por una pareja que no podía tener hijos y todo rastro posible había desaparecido, así como sus esperanzas. Regina para ese entonces tenía dos años, era prácticamente imposible que recordase algo de todo aquel drama._

 _Cuando Regina llegó a casa, Emma estaba esperándola en la sala con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Mudos sollozos sacudían su cuerpo y en su vida pensó sentirse tan mal._

 _\- No, no, no Emma – dijo, echándose a un lado suyo y acariciándole la espalda -. Emma no – alcanzó a murmurar antes de echarse a llorar. La culpa se metía en cada partícula de su cuerpo aunque no la tuviese. ¿tan monstruo era su madre?_

 _Una vez calmadas las dos, Regina decidió que debía contarle lo que Mary le había dicho y al hacerlo, la negativa de Emma se demostró en una amarga risa acompañada de lágrimas._

 _\- Deben estar mintiendo._

 _\- Emma, mi madre me echó de casa cuando mi hermana le dijo que yo salía con Belle._

 _Emma miró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza._

 _Después de aquello, al enterarse que sus padres iban a quedarse en un piso cerca de donde ella vivía, decidió que no iba a quedarse cerca de ellos. Intentó comprenderlos, hablar con ellos había sido una batalla que Regina, como siempre, había ganado. Pero todo intento se iba al garete. Había tenido una niñez algo decente, pero su adolescencia había sido un total desastre. Robar, alcohol, descontrol. Así había llegado la cárcel y así había llegado Henry a su vida y aunque jamás quiso soltarlo, la justicia la declaró incapaz de hacerse cargo de él. Según ella, ellos sí hubiesen podido quedarse con ella y no lo habían hecho._

 _Y pese a todos sus contra, Regina había insistido y había ganado. El primer intento simplemente fue un desastre, Emma había salido corriendo y fue a dar a la casa de la morena, cayendo entre sus brazos, más no había encontrado la paz necesaria para volver a intentarlo. Días después, Henry le pidió a Regina que su otra madre fuese a vivir con ellos y hasta ese día que estaba allí, viviendo en la casa sacada de la revista._

Regina entró al dormitorio unos minutos después, su semblante era tenso y se relajó al ver la pequeña sonrisa que Emma tenía en el rostro.

 **\- ¿cómo fue?**

 **\- Voy a ir a buscar mis regalos** – sonrió, indicándole que se sentara junto a ella.

Regina en silenciosa lealtad, tomó asiento junto a ella y le palmeó el hombro.

 **\- Siempre debí hacerte caso. ¿no?**

 **\- Mm… creo que te lo dije una vez** – sonrió y miro sus manos.

 **\- Muchas gracias.**

 **\- Ya te dije que yo soy quien te debe gracias infinitas** – sus ojos se conectaron tan intensamente como siempre y Emma tomó aire.

 **\- Es mi cumpleaños… así que quiero pedirte un regalo.**

 **\- ¿cuál?** – frunció el cejo.

 **\- Cierra los ojos.**

Regina entrecerró los ojos. Después de aquella fatídica cena en la que había quedado colgada del sabor de sus labios, y haciendo el tonto de haberlo olvidado, Emma y ella habían formado una relación extraña en la que desde hacía más de un año venía aguantándose bromas por parte de la rubia y su hijo. Pero no podía enojarse y ya llegaría a vengarse como tantas veces.

Cerrando los ojos, sintió que el colchón se movía y supo que Emma ya no estaba.

 **\- Deja de fruncir el cejo, Regina. Te van a quedar arrugas.**

 **\- Pues van a combinar muy bien con las canas que tú y Henry son capaces de sacarme.**

La risa de niña rompió contra el silencio y sintió su aliento muy cerca.

 **\- Si vas a meterme el dedo en el oído sólo por oírme gritar, créeme que en lugar de tener un regalo va a ser una cruz**.

 **\- ¡Reginaaaa!**

 **\- Yo te advertí** – sonrió socarrona y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo.

Pero las manos fueron a parar a los hombros de Emma cuando ésta la cargo de prepo, levantándola en el aire y riendo al ver su cara de miedo.

Sus ojos verdes otras veces azules, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. Ese color misterioso que había atrapado su vida desde el primer momento, ahora brillaba con un extraño sentimiento. La había traído el invierno con sus frías brisas y lloviznas, la primavera hizo que sus sentimientos florecieran y no podía estar más agradecida. Se perdieron en la mirada de la otra y Regina supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

 **\- Feliz cumpleaños, Swan** – le tomó el rostro con una mano y miró en su mar preferido antes de cerrar los ojos y besarla con delicadeza, fundiéndose en ella como chocolate derretido.

Emma despertó con las conocidas mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. De un salto se levantó con más ganas de lo normal y no porque fuera su cumpleaños. Se cruzó a Regina en el pasillo y se sonrieron tímidamente. Después del beso, más bien después de unos cuantos besos, la morena se había retirado a su habitación con una enorme y tonta sonrisa en la cara, sonrisa que se duplicaba en los labios de la rubia. Sí, podía empezar a creer en el hogar y eso tan cálido que se decía sentir en el pecho cuando estas donde perteneces. Las heridas de tantos años habían sanado en el año que llevaba allí y aunque hacía unos meses con la aparición de sus padres algunas se habían abierto y escocido bastante, ya iba a dejar todo atrás. Ya todo iba a estar bien.

A mediados del verano, las hojas rebosaban en los árboles, aquellos que en primavera habían captado su atención mientras estaba en la ventana. Ahora verdes las plantas, azul oscuro el cielo y el horizonte en naranja, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido por completo en la casa de Regina. En la casa de Regina, Emma y Henry.

Las luces del atardecer confundían entre si eran naranjas o amarillas, al fin cualquiera de ellas con un sutil toque de dorado, dejando el ambiente bastante agradable y a la mujer enamorada de quien tenía junto a ella. El tiempo cambiaba, las estaciones y la temperatura cambiaba, pero la serenidad de estar con quienes tenía que estar, no la transformaba ninguno de los factores anteriores. Porque cada estación tenía su esencia y ya eran inamovibles.

Henry estaba divirtiéndose con el nuevo integrante de la familia: un pequeño perro salchicha, ambos revolcándose en el césped ante la atenta mirada de sus madres.

\- **¿te cuento un secreto?**

\- **¿mmm?** – se giró hacia ella y se volvió a perder en sus ojos, una vez más; la milésima en esa tarde.

\- **Me enamoré de ti** – ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa burlista. Regina rió y besó sus labios tiernamente.

\- **Yo estoy enamorada de ti desde siempre.**

\- **¿ah sí?** – rozó sus labios tiernamente mientras la tomaba de la barbilla.

\- **Ajá…**

El perro ladró y un _**puag**_ se oyó, rompiendo su burbuja y haciéndolas estallar en carcajadas.

 **\- Qué feo es estar enamorado.**

 **\- Ya te voy a ver a ti en unos años, jovencito.**

 **\- ¡Emma!** – gritó horrorizada Regina.

Sí, ese era otro capítulo de la bonita familia de la que ahora formaba parte. Aún meses después, las cosas con sus padres no estaban muy fluidas que se dijeran, pero iban de a poco, recuperando los años. Con Regina la vida se le había pintado de todos los colores y tener a su hijo con ella era más que perfecto. Tenerlos a ellos perdonaba tantos años de soledad, sí.

Tomándola de las mejillas volvió a plantar un beso en sus labios y enredó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

 **\- Te amo, Regina.**

 **\- Te amo, Swan.**


End file.
